Red Bulborb
Red Bulborbs are one of the most well-known Pikmin enemies and are a staple in the series. Originally called Spotty Bulborbs in Pikmin until the introduction of other subspecies with spots in Pikmin 2. Appearances Pikmin species Behavior When attacked, Bulborbs are a fairly slow reaction time. If rushed by a big enough force, they can be overcome before counterattacking. It is highly recommended to attack from behind the creature as their mouths can gobble up as much as five Pikmin at a time. Bulborbs won't arise from their slumber if another is attacked. However, a Dwarf Bulborb can let out a screech which will awake nearby Bulborbs in the first game only. Bulbmin Red Bulborbs are the favored host of parasitic Pikmin, called Bulbmin. The Pikmin parasite controls its host and behaves more like a Pikmin than a normal Bulborb. They follow a "captain" which is naturally a mature Bulbmin. If the leader is killed then the group of juvenile Bulbmin will follow Olimar and Louie. They are only found in caves and cannot be taken out of caves without Nintendogs In the Nintendogs games, at the Second-Hand Shop, there is a Red Bulborb toy on a shelf of products in a pre-rendered background shot. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bulborbs appear in [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy, sticker, and a stage obstacle. A Bulborb appears on the stage, Distant Planet, and will shown up on the right side of the stage at certain points in time. It will occasionally open its mouth to eat players that accidentally jump into it or knocked into it. Even when their mouth is not open, standing on them for awhile will result in them eating the player. In Olimar's Final Smash, End of Day, dusk will fall and Olimar will enter his ship to escape the predators of the planet. When Olimar leaves the stage, Red Bulborbs will constantly attack the players that remain on the field. However, characters like R.O.B. and Pit may be able to escape the furious attacks of the Red Bulborbs by using their up special moves. Notes Ship's Log The most plentiful species on the planet, they are quite ferocious despite their appearance, using their massive jaws to swallow Pikmin whole. Frontal assaults result in disaster; attacks from behind are more successful. Attacking their legs is also effective. Olimar's Notes This large organism has the familiar mandibles and cranial morphology of the grub-dog family, as well as the characteristic bulging eyes. As with most grub-dogs, the creature's cranium comprises half of its total length and girth. Showing a scarlet abdomen with white spots, this creature is primarily nocturnal, choosing to prey upon smaller creatures returning to their nests. Originally classified as the spotty bulborb, further research has reclassified this species as the red bulborb. Subspecies of varied colors have recently been discovered, but academics are divided into two rival camps over how to handle their classification. Louie's Notes Plump specimens are best spit-roasted whole, stuffed with a lime and a slab of bacon. Baste frequently to ensure a magnificently moist haunch. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy A creature whose Japanese name translates as "spotted crimson bug-eye." These bulky nocturnal animals have white-and-red-flecked rumps that resemble strawberries. Red bulborbs sleep in the day and wake in the evening to feed on small animals. Several colors of Bulborb subspecies have been discovered--their classification is a hot subject for scholars. Trivia *On the title screen of Pikmin 2, pressing and holding the Y button will summon a Red Bulborb onto the screen. The player can control it by using the C stick and can eat Pikmin using the Z button. *Along with Olimar, the Pikmin and Louie, the Red Bulborb is available as a plush toy, along with being a secret figurine in the first volume of Pikmin Figures. Category:Characters